


One Step Forward: Michael's Story

by Seluvia



Series: Two-Player Game [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alpha Jeremy Heere, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Michael Mell, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seluvia/pseuds/Seluvia
Summary: The events of One Step Forward, but from Michael's perspective. He loves driving Jeremy wild, but is he prepared for Jeremy to do the same to him?
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: Two-Player Game [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565278
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	One Step Forward: Michael's Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Step Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717169) by [Seluvia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seluvia/pseuds/Seluvia). 



> This is a side B to One Step Forward, from Michael's perspective! There's a bit more worldbuilding around Michael's family and life, so please enjoy!

Michael isn’t a tidy guy. He’s not messy, either, but his room has a sort of lived in, fun atmosphere that he finds far preferable to the show room sterility of other places. No shade to people who wanted everything in its place, all the time. Michael just prioritizes comfort and coziness. He knows where everything is, anyway. For the most part.

The one exception is Michael’s private collection. His hidden reserve. His dragon hoard. No, not his limited edition comic stacks, his other hoard. The toy box. Or rather, boxes. Tucked into the corner of his closet is a box, the wood lacquered in the same shade of red as his favorite hoodie. Inside that box, among other things, is a second, smaller box, this one just plain wood, sandy yellow and understated.

Dr. and Mrs. Mell, Michael’s moms, had always raised their son to understand and respect his own body. They hadn’t relied on the school’s sex ed program to teach everything, and had always made themselves open to any questions Michael had. His ma, Vivian, took Michael’s health seriously, and not just because she was a doctor. When he presented, he already knew exactly what to expect, and he would always be grateful for that. A lot of people didn’t get that kind of education from their parents, and it showed. Michael had always been taught not to feel shame toward his body or its urges, radical self-acceptance one of the things his mom, Mariposa, considered a core of her parenting style. He may not ask his moms to take him sex toy shopping, but he never panicked over being caught owning toys, or using them. His parents respected his privacy, and made it clear that they were happy he was comfortable taking care of his sexual health.

Thus, the toy box in his closet. It’s mostly dildos, a couple vibes tossed in for times he’s feeling a little extra. Most of them are pretty standard fare, no knots to be found. Michael can’t always relax enough to take a knot outside his heat, and doesn’t always want to. No, the knotting dildos are for the smaller box. His heat box. It’s small so he can take it to bed with him and not have to move for a while. That box is stocked with a few knotting dildos of varying lengths, as well as some packs of dried fruit and granola, and little bottles of water, just in case he doesn’t have the energy to get to the kitchen before things really get going, and in the event that no one is home to put him together a supply kit. Michael is usually prepared well in advance, but there had been one notable time when one of his moms had to leave a box of food and gatorade just outside his door. His heat had hit him hard, and quicker than he’d been expecting. Since then, Michael had started keeping his own emergency supplies in his room. It comes in handy, and with four heats a year, minimum, Michael never has to worry about the snacks going stale before he has a reason to eat them.

Tonight, Michael is in a super chill mood. He’d smoked earlier, and he’s still feeling the effect now, pleasantly relaxed and a little floaty. Most of the time, Jeremy was around when he was in his happy place, and Michael is really feeling his absence now. Warm and comfortable in bed, sheets soft against his bare skin, Michael abruptly remembers that phones exist. It’s late, yeah, but not late enough that Jeremy will be pissed if Michael wakes him up. Not that Jeremy ever really gets pissed at him. Michael digs his phone out of the twist of his blankets, and puts in a call to his best friend.

“Hello?” When Jeremy answers the phone, his voice is husky and low, that one word enough to raise goosebumps on Michael’s skin and put a flutter in his belly. Michael kicks himself a little for reacting so strongly to just Jeremy’s half-asleep tone of voice. He’s got it bad for this alpha, no fucking joke.

“Hey man, it’s me,” Michael says with forced casualness. “You sleep? You sound kinda fucked up.”

“Yeah--No, I mean. I’m uh, I’m cool. All good.” Jeremy sounds as endearingly awkward as ever, and Michael can’t contain a little laugh. He tugs his blankets up a little more, swallowing down a pleased little purr at the cool touch of his sheets against his skin. Between the pot and having Jeremy on the line, Michael is feeling good.

And then Jeremy moans in his ear and Michael feels his face go hot. He could let it go and pretend he hadn’t heard a thing. But Michael never could leave well enough alone, and he isn’t about to start now. “Am I…Interrupting something, Jer?” Michael can’t keep the tease out of his voice, can’t resist trying to draw Jeremy out of his shell. “You in bed, man? Maybe having some fun? That why you sound all fucked?” Even without Jeremy saying a word, Michael can hear how heavy his breathing is, how shaky. God, yeah, they’re doing this. They are absolutely fucking doing this. “Damn, dude. I have the best fucking timing. Hold on.”

Michael puts the phone down and throws back the covers, hopping out of bed. He rushes to the door, locking it, then pauses at his closet to dig one of his favorite toys out of his red box. Tossing that on the bed, Michael wiggles out of his boxers, leaving them where they fall, then clambers back into bed. “I’m back. Wanna know what I was doing?”

“Yes, please tell me.”

Michael smiles at how needy Jeremy sounds already. Fuck if that doesn’t make a guy feel powerful. “Alright, but you have to tell me what you’re doing next. I got up to lock my door. I was in bed already. Had nothing on but my boxers, but those bad boys are long gone. I was ready to fall asleep but something told me I should call you. I’m fucking glad I did. Just listening to your voice, all rough and raspy like it is right now…” He brushes the fingertips of his free hand over his nipples, first one, then the other, breathing out a little moan when they go tight and tender immediately. “Are you touching your cock, Jer? You’re breathing hard like you’re really going for it. You’re so sexy, fuck. Tell me what you’re doing.”

“I’m. I’m touching my, my dick. I’m wet, just like before, when you were touching me. It feels so fucking good, Michael.” He has to strain his ears, but Michael can hear the faintest little sound, and he abruptly realizes he’s listening to Jeremy stroke himself.

Heat blooms low in Michael’s belly, and he goes from interested to fully hard and aching in the space of a few shivery breaths. “F-fuck yeah, Jer. That’s it. That’s the good shit. Are you using what I gave you? Can you smell me?” He can smell himself, knows he’s wet by the needy ache making his core go fucking molten. He has to--he just needs--

Groping blindly for the dildo he’d brought with him, Michael could almost cry with relief when his fingers hit the cool silicone. It’s one of his larger dildos, but Jeremy still has a few inches on the thing. As Michael rocks and nudges and guides it slickly inside, he has to wonder what Jeremy would feel like stretching him open. What he _will_ feel like.

The sound Jeremy makes nails Michael right in the gut, anticipation and need spiking through him. Leaving the toy planted firmly inside him, Michael palms his cock, remembering what Jeremy had felt like in his hand. Michael is on the small side of average, but Jeremy was big even for an alpha. Michael clenches down hungrily on the toy in his ass just thinking about that perfect looking dick.

“I smell you,” Jeremy says on a whine. “I smell us. I love it, I want you so bad, I want you here.”

“I know, baby, I want it too,” Michael moans, working himself fast, rocking his hips so the toy nudges his prostate. It’s not long enough to hit the second gland hidden deeper in, the spot that goes sweet and hungry when Michael’s heats come on, but it doesn’t matter, he doesn’t need it. He’s rocketing to the edge, flying there, and he wants to make this last, wants to do this forever. Dragging together the tatters of his self control, Michael stills his hips and goes back to teasing his chest, feeling his cock jerk wetly with every rough pinch of his nipples. “I want you to slow down for me. Jeremy. Slow down.” He lets the omega show in his voice, knows Jeremy will respond to it no matter how far gone he is. Michael is going to make this last for both of them.

“I’m going slow, I can’t stop, please don’t make me stop.” Michael’s smile is all teeth and omega satisfaction, giddy with the knowledge that his partner, his alpha, is desperate. For him, because of him. But he’s being so patient, so good, and Michael is going to reward that. Yes the fuck he is.

“No one is telling you to stop, Jer. I just want to make this good for you, man. Good for both of us. I got an idea that will blow your fucking mind.”

“Anything. Just tell me what to do.” Jeremy is practically begging to please him, and Michael responds with a helpless twist of his hips, gasping for air at the surge of pleasure.

“Roll onto your front,” Michael instructs, hoping the obscure books and articles on alpha physiology he’s spent an embarrassing amount of time reading are about to make themselves very useful. “Make sure you can still get a hand on your dick. Trust me, you’re gonna want it there. Put my underwear where you can really bury your face in em, surround yourself in my scent.”

He can hear Jeremy moving, swearing to himself while he gets into the position Michael described. Michael waits, anticipation curling in his belly, his breath coming fast, because if this works, if this works, Jeremy is going to lose his mind, he’s gonna--

“Oh god, what? Why is it?” Jeremy is panting, gasping like he can’t breathe past the intensity of what he’s feeling, and then he moans so loud his voice crackles in Michael’s speaker, and if Michael weren’t so turned on, he’d pump his fist in the air. Jack. Fucking. Pot.

“Feels good, right? Thought it might. A lot of alphas love that position, even as a solo act. Makes em feel like they’re really ready to fuck. Do you feel ready to fuck, Jer?” Michael is stroking the toy in and out of himself, deep and steady, shivers and twitches hitting all over his body with every hard press inward. Fuck, he’s so wet he can hear himself taking this fake cock, and the sound makes him burn even hotter. He has to share this, let Jeremy know what he’s done, what he’s _doing_ to Michael. “Shh, listen.” Michael shifts the phone down to his hip and fucks himself harder, faster, the slick sounds getting louder. He hears Jeremy’s guttural cry, like someone just suckerpunched him somewhere tender, and Michael kinda did. In a good way. Pulling the phone up, Michael has to preen, the effect only spoiled a little by how wrecked and breathless he is. “I heard that. You liked hearing how wet I am for you, huh, Jer? I haven’t stopped fucking myself since you told me you were jerking off.”

Michael is running to the end of his tether now. He can’t hold back, doesn’t want to. Everything is tingling, and listening to Jeremy grunt and moan and pant in his ear is working Michael into a frenzy, pushing all the best buttons in his biology that are built to respond to that sound, to that need. He imagines it’s Jeremy inside him, hot and hard and alive, getting ready to knot him and fill him up like he fucking _deserves_ to be filled, sated, serviced. “Fuck, I’m so close, Jeremy, fuck me! Fucking _wreck_ me! I want your knot, your dick is perfect, fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ ” Michael comes with tears of pleasure in his eyes, losing track of the phone completely as he shakes and moans and cries Jeremy’s name over and over and over.

Somewhere, Jeremy is half-screaming on the phone, and the sound of him getting his is so sexy it drags Michael’s climax on for another twenty seconds at least, until all that’s left are broken little whimpers and his empty, twitching dick. Pulling the toy out and dropping it on the bed, Michael follows the sound of Jeremy’s voice and finds his phone on the ground. He’s too doped out on pleasure to do much but offer encouragement, saying exactly what he’s thinking. “That’s it, baby, give me everything you got. You sound so fucking good, you’re so hot, I can’t believe you, fucking incredible.” It’s a shock when instead of slowing to a stop, Jeremy’s moans peak a second time, his hoarse, overwhelmed cries giving Michael a shivery little aftershock. After a moment, things are quiet but for soft little whimpers from Jeremy and Michael’s breathing.

“Damn, that was more intense than I thought it would be. That’ll fucking teach me to take advice from the internet. Y’know, to do it. Always.” Michael grins tiredly at his joke, but Jeremy doesn’t answer. “You there, dude? I mean, I know you are, I can hear you kinda…whining?” A thrill of fear goes through him. “Are you hurt? Jeremy? Jer, answer me. Dude, are you dead? Need a rez? Come on, man, you’re freaking me out, say something!” He pauses, but there’s still no reply. “If you don’t answer me I’m going to come over, and if you’re not dead I’m gonna kick your ass or something.”

“Mmm. Mmhm…Michael.” Jeremy sounds drunk, absolutely fucking wasted, like he’s floated off somewhere nothing can hurt him. He should always sound like that, Michael decides.

“Thank fuck, he lives! You had me worried. Thought I fried your brain.” And Michael had not been looking forward to having to call Jeremy’s dad to have him go check on his post-masturbatory half-conscious son.

“Feel…I feel great. Tired.”

“Yeah I fucking bet you do. Pretty sure you double tapped, man. I thought that was a myth.” Michael laughs softly, and rolls onto his side, curling into his favorite snuggle position. It doesn’t matter if Jeremy isn’t here. It still counts as a post sex cuddle. “Only you, Jer. You fantastic freak of nature.”

“Mm.”

Yeah, he’s fucking vacated the building. “Just close your eyes, dude. I’ll hang out until you fall asleep. See you tomorrow?”

“Mmmhmm. S’good. Night.”

Michael hears him shifting around, then a moment later, Jeremy’s breathing evens out, and Michael can hear a tiny snore whistling out of him. It’s fucking precious. _Damn_ , Michael thinks to himself, _life doesn’t get better than this._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you lovely people enjoyed this interlude! As always, I'm oswobblepot on tumblr, feel free to stop by and say hello! Comments make me write faster, I really like to hear from you guys! You're all awesome!
> 
> Edit: If I start a Discord server for me and my lil baby fanbase, would anyone be interested in that? Somewhere we can chat, I can give previews, bounce some ideas around, maybe take requests, and just generally hang out. Comment and let me know! (This would be an age restricted server, 18 and up only.)


End file.
